Seeing is Believing
by CrueFan21
Summary: After defeating Laura, Sebastian has another bizzare encounter with someone. This one however, is a little closer to home.


Seeing is Believing

* * *

When Ruvik vanished before his eyes, Sebastian's heart started to beat wildly. After all that had happened to him, there was no telling what could happen next. He pulled out his revolver, and gripped it tight with both hands, ready to fire it if need be. He still didn't understand why this was happening to him and his partners. Why was Ruvik doing this? Was there a way to escape? No matter what, Sebastian was going to find a way. He would die trying. This place was horrific beyond imagining. He had no idea how he survived this far, but he did. He couldn't lose focus; he needed to fight off Ruvik's influence over him, and put a stop to this madness.

Running down the hallway, Sebastian saw a figure emerge from the shadows. He stopped, and aimed his revolver at the figure. Another one of Ruvik's creations, Sebastian thought to himself. He cocked the hammer of his pistol, and wrapped his finger around the trigger. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he saw who it was exactly in front of him. Sebastian instantly lowered his gun, and stood still in amazement. There standing before him was Lilly: his daughter who had died in a fire several years earlier. No. There was no way this was real. This whole world is Ruvik's doing. It doesn't exist. Lilly walked up to Sebastian, giving him a small smile. She was wearing a white cotton dress; the same one that she wore the night of the fire. Her eyes looked tired like she had been through some emotional trauma.

"Daddy," she said, walking closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian walked closer to Lilly. Every instinct within him was screaming at him to stop, let him know that it wasn't real. Lilly was dead; he had even seen her burned body at the morgue once the fire had been extinguished, but here she was clear as day. When Sebastian came face to face with his daughter, he placed his hands on her cheeks. He could actually touch her; he felt the coldness of her skin radiate against his palms. This…this couldn't be happening.

"Daddy, I'm so lonely. There's no one here to play with me," Lilly said.

Tears flowed from Sebastian's eyes. It had been far too long since he heard that sweet, soothing voice of hers. Sebastian pulled his daughter close to his chest, and kissed her on the head. "I'm here, sweetie. I'll play with you for as long as you want."

Lilly stared to cry; Sebastian noticed, and faced her again. "It's OK, sweetie. I won't let anything hurt you."

"But the bad man wants to kill you," Lilly stammered.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "I won't let him. I'll do anything to protect you, Lilly."

"Then why didn't you save me from the fire?" Lilly asked.

Sebastian didn't know how to answer that. He should have been there that night. He and Myra were on a case, and he left her with the babysitter thinking everything would be alright. How could he be so foolish to put his work over his own child? It was his fault that Lilly was dead. If he had been there, he could have saved her.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I'm so sorry," Sebastian whimpered. The reality of his situation slowly setting in, Sebastian opened his eyes, and saw that his arms were holding nothing. Lilly was gone. He knew it was too good to be true. Lilly was still dead. Ruvik was using Sebastian's own daughter to torment him, and it worked.

Anger filled Sebastian. No matter what, he was going to stop Ruvik, put an end to this nightmare. For the sake of himself, his partners, and his sanity. Aiming his gun high, Sebastian made his way down the corridor.

In the background, he could hear the faint sounds of a child's laughter.

"If only," he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my second "Evil Within" fic. It's such a great game. I really hope they make a sequel. This is just a little idea I had that I thought would have been cool if in the actual game. I wrote another story focusing on Sebastian and Lilly called "Memories" if you're interested in reading more.**


End file.
